Automatic speech recognition is an important technology that is used in computing devices. A speech recognition service for an electronic device generally receives the vocal utterances that include spoken words from a user, and transcribes the spoken words into text. Vocal utterances may include a hotword, i.e., a predetermined reserved word that causes a system or device to perform a corresponding action or actions.